mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Werewolves Mob
The Werewolves '''mob is formed by Umbra females and Raptor males in late 2010. Wolfgirl and Tyron established dominance till late 2012 when Tyron died. Simon assumed dominance beside his mother. After the eviction the eldest females whom formed the Goonies, Wolfgirl was found dead leaving her barely a year old daughter Ellie as the new dominant female. Dominant Pair At first the eldest of the Raptor males Tyron established domiance without much difficulty. However female dominance was fought over by the three eldest females, finally with Wolfgirl taking dominance. In late 2012 Tyron died and his son Simon became the dominant male. In March 2013, Woflgirl went missing and was found dead. Her daughter Ellie became the dominant female. In mid 2013 a group of Lemur males joined the group after all the natal-males left the mob, Melton took up dominance. He held dominance for a year until he was predated by a hawk. His brother Peg Leg became the new dominant male. Current Members The Werewolves have 22 members as of October 2014. Ellie (VUBF013) '''Dominant Female Peg Leg (VLRM004) Dominant Male Roscoe (VLRM005) Mikaika (VLRM007) Dax (VLRM008) Brandon (VWWM016) Friskies (VWWF017 Meowmix (VWWM018 Iams (VWWM019) Purina (VWWF020) Carnage (VWWM021) Kratatoa (VWWF022) Junkie Kid (VWWM023) VWWF024 VWWF025 VWWM027 VWWF028 VWWF029 VWWM030 VWWP031 VWWP032 VWWP033 All Knowm Members A list of meerkats who were born or joined the Werewolves. Wolfgirl (VUBF001) Silver (VUBF006) Danielle (VUBF008) Tyron (VRTM002) Mutt (VRTM014) Nod (VRTM015) Guido (VRTM022) Tippy (VRTM025) Simon (VWWM001) Paul (VWWM002) Amber (VWWF003) Riki (VWWM004) Dani (VWWF005) JJ (VWWM006) Rose (VWWF007) Brianna (VWWF008) Alex (VWWM009) Davis (VWWM010) Evan (VWWM012) Ellie (VWWF013) Emily (VWWF014) Megan (VWWF015) Brandon (VWWM016) Friskies (VWWF017) Meowmix (VWWM018) Iams (VWWM019) Purina (VWWF020) Melton (VLRM001) Peg Leg (VLRM004) Roscoe (VLRM005) Mikaika (VLRM007) Dax (VLRM008) Carnage (VWWM021) Kratatoa (VWWF022) Junkie Kid (VWWM023) VWWF024 VWWF025 VWWM027 VWWF028 VWWF029 VWWM030 VWWP031 VWWP032 VWWP033 Rivals The Werewolves materritory boarders the Thermopylae to the east, Lemurs to the north and Chocobos to the west. After the eviction of four Werewolves females, the Goonies were form on Werewolf territory and became their new rivals. History November 2010: '''Wolfgirl, Silver and Danielle teamed up with Zircon, Zinc, Ronald McDonald, Mongillo and Matty M. Zircon became the dominant male. '''December 2010: '''Wolfgirl became the dominant female. Wolfgirl, Silver and Danielle were pregnant. One encounter with Thermypolae. '''Janaury 2011: '''Silver gave birth to Riki, Paul, Amber and Simon. Wolfgirl and Danielle were pregnant. Silver and Danielle were evicted. Zinc, Mongillo and Matt M went roving. '''February 2011: '''Wolfgirl lost her litter. Danielle aborted. '''March 2011: '''Mutt, Nod and Guido went roving. Two encounters with Thermypolae. '''April 2011: Wolfgirl was pregnant. Danielle was evicted. Three encounters with Chocobos. May 2011: '''Wolfgirl gave birth to Dani, Rose and JJ. One encounter with Chocobos. '''June 2011: '''One encounter with Thermypolae. '''July 2011: '''Two encounters with Lemurs. '''August 2011: '''Silver aborted. Mutt, Nod, Guido and Tippy went roving. One encounter with Lemurs. '''September 2011: '''Wolfgirl and Danielle were pregnant. Silver and Danielle were evicted. Two encounters with Chocobos. '''October 2011: '''Danielle gave birth to Brianna, Alex, Davis and VWWM011. Wolfgirl aborted. '''November 2011: VWWP011 was predated. Mutt, Nod, Guido and Tippy went roving. Janaury 2012: '''Danielle aborted. Mutt and Nod went roving. Two encounters with Chocobos. '''February 2012: '''Wolfgirl was pregnant. Silver, Danielle and Amber were evicted. Mutt, Nod, Guido and Tippy went roving. '''March 2012: Wolfgirl gave birth to Evan, Ellie and VWWP014. One encounter with Lemurs, VWWM014 was killed. April 2012: '''Silver aborted. Mutt, Nod, Guido, Tippy, Rikki, Paul and Simon went roving. '''May 2012: Mutt, Nob, Guido, Tippy, Rakki, Paul and Simson went roivng. EJ, Zack and Vincent appeared. June 2012: '''Danielle aborted. Guido was Last Seen. '''July 2012: Wolfgirl, Silver and Amber were pregnant. Silver, Danielle and Amber were evicted. August 2012: '''Wolfgirl was pregnant. Silver and Amber lost their litters. Silver, Danielle, Amber and Rose were evicted. Silver disappared and was Last Seen. '''September 2012: '''Wolfgirl gave birth to Megan and Brandon. Mutt, Nob and Tippy left the group. '''October 2012: '''Danielle was predated. Two encounters with Chocobos. '''November 2012: Rose aborted. Simon, Paul, JJ, Riki, Alex and Davis went roving. December 2012: '''Tyron died. Simson became the new dominant male. Wolfgirl was pregnant. Amber, Rose, Dani and Brianna were evicted and formed the Goonies. '''Janaury 2013: Wolfgirl gave birth to Friskies, Meowmix, Iam and Purina. Paul and JJ went roving. February 2013: '''Simon, Riki JJ, Paul and Davis went roving. One encounter with Lemurs. '''March 2013: Wolfgirl was found dead. Ellie became the dominant female. Simon, Riki, JJ, Paul, Davis and Alex went roving. April 2013: Simon, Riki, JJ, Paul, Davis and Alex went roving. Three encounters with Chocobos. May 2013: '''Simon, Riki, JJ, Paul, Davis, Alex and Even left the group and joined the Lemurs. '''June 2013: '''Melton, Peg Leg, Roscoe, Mikaika and Dax went joined the group. Melton became the dominant male. '''July 2013: '''One encounter with Chocobos. '''August 2013: '''Ellie was pregnant. Peg Leg, Roscoe, Mikaika and Dax went roving. '''September 2013: '''Ellie gave birth to Carnage, Kratatoa and Junkie Kid. '''October 2013: Roscoe, Mikakia and Dax went roving. Two encounters with Lemurs. November 2013: Peg Leg, Roscoe, Mikaika and Dax and Brandon went roving. One encounter with Chocobos. December 2013: '''Ellie was pregnant. Megan was evicted. '''Janaury 2014: Ellie gave birth to VWWM024, VWWF025, VWWP026 and VWWM027. Febuary 2014: VWWP026 was predated. March 2014: Ellie aborted but quickly got pregnant again. Mikaika, Dax, Brandon and Iam went roving. April 2014: '''Megan was pregnant. Ellie aborted. '''May 2014: Megan gave birth to VWWF028, VWWF029 and VWWM030. June 2014: '''Friskies was pregnant aborted. Dax, Brandon and Iam went roving. '''July 2014: Melton was predated. Peg Leg became the dominant male. '''August 2014: '''Roscoe, Mikaika, Dax, Brandon, Meowmix and Iam went roving. '''September 2014: '''Ellie was pregnant. Megan, Friskies and Purina were evicted. Megan was Last Seen. '''October 2014: '''Ellie gave birth to VWWP031, VWWP032 and VWWP033. Category:Meerkat Mobs